


Roses

by Blueammolite



Category: The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Roses, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueammolite/pseuds/Blueammolite
Summary: Subsequently, this time he had decided to this bring theater flair to her. Not quite a show, not really, but a few of the nicer affairs that came with them. One of these being flowers for the performers.orPhillip gives Anne flowers.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for semiproblematic and another beta, who does not have an account as of now. 
> 
> Please take this with a grain of salt, I saw the movie once, and my beta readers hadn't seen it.

After spending multiple years writing plays, Phillip could admit that he had gained a flair for dramatics. His newer job encouraged this certain aptness, as he was a ringmaster. Naturally, it was his job to carry the show along. And, as a result, he was undoubtedly planning to use this to his advantage.

Of course, not long after learning that Anne had always longed to visit this establishment, he was quick to use the theater as an attempt to apologize for the events of Jenny Lind’s performance. That, however, had promptly gone south after his parents had seen them. 

Subsequently, this time he had decided to this bring theater flair to her. Not quite a show, not really, but a few of the nicer affairs that came with them. One of these being flowers for the performers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the circus over, the crowd had no reason the remain with in the tent. Once the circus top was empty, Phillip made his move. He sauntered of towards her, a jaunt in his step and a grin on his face. Anne immediately deduced that he was certainly up to something, if the hands behind his back were anything to go by. 

Anne threw him a quizzical look as he neared her. It was only when he was all but right in front of her that she spoke.

“What are you up to, then?”

He gave her a debonair smile before shoving a brightly colored bouquet into her arms. He took in her puzzled expression before quickly opening his mouth to explain. 

“I- They’re flowers,” he started awkwardly.

“I got that, thanks.” Anne said through a playful chuckle.

“Yes, well, you spoke of the theater so fondly that I decided it was time... I brought the theater to you.” Philip winced comically before continuing. “And, this time, I promise you, we will not run into my parents.” 

Anne gave him a curious look, before she began smiling softly. “They’re lovely. Thank you.”

They stood there in comfortable silence, Anne gazing at the blossoms that laid in the palms of her hands. 

“Do you know why there are eleven roses?” Phillip was now staring at the delicate bouquet as well. 

Anne paused, then chuckled. “Because it’s all you could afford?”

Phillip scoffed once before continuing. “No, I could afford more. It’s because those who are given roses are deeply loved the the one who gave them.” 

“Oh,” Anne said absently, before her brain registered the words completely. 

Her brown eyes widened a fraction, her cheeks flushing, then she whispered another quiet, “Oh.” 

Anne averted his gaze, as began to fiddle with the rose petals. Philip noticed this and gently grabbed her hand. He smirked. 

“Each flower has a meaning, too. You see, these salmon roses symbolize passionate romance,” he began, searching her face for her eyes, which did not meet his own, “Which I suppose we have.” 

Anne smiled, her free hand switching to touch the red rose. “Red roses mean love as well, right?” Her eyes flickered up to meet his own.

Phillip let go of her other hand, and used it to point at it the pink flowers, “These represent how graceful you are.” He smiled softly before continuing. 

“The lavender one is my favorite. What does it mean?” 

“Love at first sight,” he said, breaking their gaze to look down at the flowers. There was a pause before Phillip continued, “...and I love you.” 

Anne’s eyes looked down to the flowers as well.

An eternity seemed to pass before Anne finally looked Philip in the eye, “So what does this proclamation of love in flower form have to do with the theater?” 

“Ever so quick to find fault in such things, aren’t you?” Phillip ‘tsked teasingly. “Regardless, bouquets are given to performers after a show.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “I thought it’d be more romantic than that.”

She laughed at his shocked expression, took the roses, and walked further into the tent. 

He’d definitely have to buy her more flowers soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a bit wonky, but it's done. Once again this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for my beta readers, semiproblematic and another beta, who does not have an account as of now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
